Gryffindors Are Suicidal
by Don-Jam
Summary: 'Gryffindors Are Suicidal' and other drabbles.
1. Gryffindor are Suicidal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N**- Challenge one by s i l v e r a u r o r a : basically, this challenge involves writing a drabble of **exactly one hundred and fifty words**, centred around any one of the Next Gen kids. It has to be a house-centered one - so exactly one hundred words to tell about a situation that shows them displaying the qualities of their house, or just a sort of prose-flow that explains why they're in whichever house.

Think you to my beta **s i l v e r a u r o r a.**

**Gryffindors are Suicidal**

"James just go and tell whoever it is what you need to get off your chest, now!"

"It's not that simply Fred! He's going to kill me!"

"Then why do you want to tell him?"

"Because I need too... it wasn't just sex, I don't sleep around."

"Your first time and your gay?"

"No, yes... I mean I'm not gay!"

"Got you... How bad can it be anyway?"

"Very."

"Friend's sister?"

"Yes."

"Idiot."

"I know but I didn't just jump into bed with her! I've loved her from afar for years."

"Well are you a Gryffindor or a Slytherin?"

"I'm a Gryffindor!"

"Then go tell whomever it is whatever you need to tell him brave Gryffindor!"

"Fred I deflowered your sister!"

The Great Hall drops silenced.

"See!" someone declares "Gryffindors _are_ suicidal!"


	2. Hydrangea

**Hydrangea**

The first time he comes to meet to her parents he brings her mother roses and her hydrangeas.

"Hydrangeas?" her father asks loudly behead his back, "who gives a girl Hydrangea for Merlin sake? Just like his bloody father."

"Shut up Ron!" her mother tells him. "Viktor is a lovely man, I can't believe your still jealous after all this time."

But Rose disn't care at all what her father has to say because he's given her Hydrangeas. Hydrangeas, her favourite flow in the whole wide world. "How did you know?" she asks him because she knows that she's never told him there her favourites. In fact before today she's only meet him three in the twenty years she's know him. First when they were six, then at the sixteen at the Quidditch World Cup in Sweden and last week. Yes she's owled him every week or so for the last ten years but she's never told anyone that Hydrangea are her favourites.

"That there your favourites?" he asks shyly "I just do"


	3. Arthur Weasley and the Snow Fire

**Arthur Weasley and the Snow Fire**

"WHAT is Merlin's name happened to you two?" demanded Victiore Weasley of her Granddad Weasley and twelve year old cousin Albus Potter as they dragged their dishevelled selves into the kitchen of the Burrow.

"We were on our way back from the Supermarket when Granddad somehow sate fire to the snow" answers Albus.

"Sate fire to the snow?" repeats Victiore dumbly.

"Yes" answers Albus again.

"But he didn't have his wand!" shrieks Victiore pulling the said wand out of her own pocket and turning to her rather sheepish looking Granddad, "I made sure you didn't have a wand after what happen last time!"

"He did it the Muggle way" answers Albus yet again.

They both turn back to their Granddad who looks even more sheepish and says "No, I don't know how I did it but we shall not be telling your Grandmother about this shall we? Especially after what happened to the shopping cart last time."


	4. Jadis Weasley

**Jadis Weasley**

"Andrew!" Lily demands as she follows Hugo through the door into their home.

"Yes" he answers calmly as he stops in the middle of the room and turns to face her "you sad you want to names them after great magicians and I recall reading all about him in a book called the 'The Magician's Nephew'.

"As in by C.S. Lewis!"

"Yes" he answers again a wide smile.

"O and I suppose you'll want to call her Jadis Weasley if it a girl!"

"No she'll need a middle name too."

"Hugo Arthur Weasley so help me I am not letting you name _our _children after some..." and it is at this point in the conversation that they finally realizes there are thirty-two other people in the room with them, thirty-one of whom are staring with wide eyes at them and one of whom is far more interested in the funny purple colour his Great-Uncle Ron's face has turned.


	5. Sleeping On The Landing

**Sleeping On The Landing**

He holds her to him, their limbs all entwined, their breathing still heavy. He'd almost forgotten what it was like with her, almost, twenty years is a long time you know, but it was never like that with anyone else, ever.

"I'll never let go. Never again, I swear." he whispers into her ear.

"But our family James..." she whispers, almost crying now, clinging to him more tightly.

"That's why I'm never letting you go again" he laughs.

She tries to pull away from him looking hurt and confused but he doesn't let her.

"Lets see" he begins "Granddad sad if I don't get my act together and make you '_a decent woman_' by the end of the year he'd blast me off the family tree. Fred and Molly sad it was 'about bloody time' and Al sad something about being able to see why I wasn't in Ravenclaw if it's taken me this long. Our fathers reminded me that our mothers want more grandchildren. Abbey and Jessica says they want more siblings, it seems that the mini mes won't count for some reason... The mini mes sad you have the same lovely shade of red hair as your daughters... I'm going to have to sleep on the landing after you lot move in aren't I? I'm not ready to be a granddad yet Lucy."

And by now she's clinging to him again but this time the almost tears are from laughing.


	6. Destiny

"Your my _destiny_ you know" James tells her sating down next to her.

"My Maman says it's your fault because your a _bad boy_ and ever girl loves a bad boy" she answers him.

"That's not true, my Dad says it your fault for being a redhead Dom."

"My Daddy says no one can resist his pretty girls, but he's still probably going to kill you when he finds out about us, you know."

"He doesn't know about us, right?"

"No but he will in about seven months."

He stares at her for a full minute trying to process what she's just told him before whooping with joy, jumps up, pulling her up and swinging her around in his arms.


	7. I'm Not Ready To Die

**Pairing:** RoseScorpius

**Prompt:** "I'm not ready to die."

"No." Scorpius says from his sate.

"Yes." answers Rose from hers.

"No we are not." he states simply.

"Yes we are." she states equally simply.

"No we are not going to tell your Father about us!" he roars.

"Yes we are going to tell my Father about us!" she roars back.

"No!"

"Why not?" she demands.

He mumbles something.

"Pardon?"

He mumbles again.

"Scor speak clearly,"

Taking a deep breath he answers "I'm not ready to die."

Rose blinks "My Dad's not going to kill you Scor."

"Yes he is."

"My mother won't let him"

"You will forgive me if as a Malfoy I don't take much comfort in that."

"She likes you and she going to make sure nothing happens to you now that she gotten what she wants. I mane she's been nagging me for grandkids for the last three years."

"What do you mane the last three years? Three years ago we were only just out of Hog..." he look at her, his eyes widening.

She nods happily.

He smiles the biggest goofiest grin she has ever seen on anyone and says "I'm so dead."


	8. Pink

**Pink**

Lily loves wearing pink. Hugo doesn't know why. It might be because she looks good in pink, but then again he thinks she looks good in every colour. He decides it's because she's _a girl_ and girls are a bit _odd_. This also explains why she likes him in pink, but unfortunately doesn't explains why he wears pink for her (pink shirts, pink t-shirts, pink polo shirts, pink vests, pink jumpers, pink cardigans, pink jackets, pink trousers, pink swimming trunks, pink pyjamas, pink robes, a pink cloak, a pink coat, pink hats, pink gloves, pink scarves, pink handkerchiefs, pink trainers, even pink socks under his black school robes), he after all isn't odd.

It's not even that it makes him feel unmanly, a real man can pull off pink and everyone, even his father (grudgingly), admits he pulls off macho pink. He'd just kind of like to know why she does it and more importantly how she has this power to make him obey.

Most of the school, from the headmistress to the Fat Friar, from Uncle Neville to the house-elf, from their cousin Molly to the other first years, has of course known sine their sorting: PROPERTY OF LILY LUNA POTTER! HANDS OFF!


End file.
